Malina
|Row 1 title = Friends: |Row 1 info = Kronk Kuzco (though annoyed) Pacha |Row 2 title = First Appearance: |Row 2 info = Rabbit Face |Row 3 title = Last Appearance: |Row 3 info = Graduation Groove|Row 4 title = Love Interests|Row 4 info = Kuzco (boyfriend)}} '''Malina is a character from The Emperor's New School, technically the major female character in the series, despite she doesn't appear in any of the two movies. She is the best student in Kuzco Academy and has a lot of student awards. Kuzco has a crush on her, which he openly shows, and Malina sometimes shows signs of reciprocity. Her best female friend in Kuzco Academy is Yatta, since they are seen walking together many times during the series. She always helps Kuzco to escape from Yzma's traps, and also is known for her high grades and popularity in the school. She is voiced by Jessica DiCicco. Kuzco: "She is also a hottie-hot-hottie. Hottie-hot-hottie-hot-hottie-hot-hottie. HOT! Oh, and did I mention she's hot? Well she is." Personality Malina is a highly intelligent and witty young girl and often tries to show Kuzco the error of his ways, pointing out his stupidity, etc. She often tells Kuzco off for things such as cheating, lying and getting married to a woman he doesn't love so he can be emperor again. Malina clearly cares about Kuzco and wants him to graduate and become a good emperor. Kuzco has a huge crush on Malina which she often dismisses, but in several episodes she does slip up that she actually returns some of the feelings. For example, in one episode she seems to look forward to a date with Kuzco that she had originally accepted reluctantly. She often uses Kuzco's crush (on her) to get him to do the right thing. She is a straight-A student, cheerleader and all-round perfectionist. She is shown to get rather anxious when everything she does isn't 'perfectly perfect'. In one episode she even attempted to cheat in order to win a contest. She is also very bossy and excellent at keeping Kuzco and Kronk in line. Malina seems to be almost psychic, as she often knows what Kuzco is thinking, to which Kuzco replies "How does she do that?". She seems to be incredibly smart, especially compared to everyone else in the series. In the episode "Picture This", She uses only a fake mustache as disguise to fool Guaca, who easily falls for it. Malina lives with her mother, father and younger sister, and currently works for the Kuzconian Times. Whether or not Malina and Kuzco actually got together is not exactly known, but since she doesn't appear in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, she probably is still just his friend. Malina is almost the exact opposite of Yzma. Where as Yzma is old, ugly, mean and selfish, Malina is young, beautiful, kind and gentle. Malina is more of a real hero then Kuzco. In the series, she is the one who comes up with the plans, and saves Kuzco in the end. Malina is the most underrated of main characters, as she only appeared in The Emperor's New School. There is a possibility that Malina was inspired by Nina, the female lead of Kingdom of the Sun (The film that The Emperor's New Groove was originally going to be.) Malina is a highly fast thinker. If there's a way out of a dangerous situation, she'll find it. It takes Malina a very short time to think. One might note that in the episode "Kuzclone" when the typical "Chimp and the Bug" gag is shown, Malina says "What's up with the bug and the monkey?" possibly referring to the fact that chimps and monkeys are two different types of primates. After this quote, Kuzco replies "If you figure it out, let me know." which is most likely a reference to Malina's intelligence, and ability to figure things out quickly. Whether or not she figured out the meaning is never revealed, but I'm sure she probably has. In the last episode, "Graduation Groove" Malina graduated, along with Kuzco and Kronk, and became a reporter for the Kuzconian Times -- later, she’s presumably married to Kuzco and became Empress. Malina's age is uncertain, however, she is probably about 17 or 18 by the series finale. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Cheerleaders Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Season One Category:Season Two